A Holiday Celebration
by Murph the SMurph
Summary: Because of Christmas celebrations, Matsushita had us Celebrate. I still think it's punishment for Tatsuya's piss. this is based on a true story


**A "Holiday" Celebration**

Although I may not be the best at explaining things, I think I can handle one of the funniest moments of my life! Soccer practices normally go the same way all of the time. You first do warm ups, then skill work, then small side, and then a larger scrimmage or a game. That's only a basic practice though. Yesterdays practice was slightly different. We started off with your basic warm ups, and then instead of skill work we ran long distance. This is pretty normal for a soccer team to do. Too bad it just wasn't Tatsuya's day!

When you run long distance, there are normally two lines. I was asked to head one, and of course Tatsuya to head the other. Well, about halfway through the run, Tatsuya had to pee. Typical that when it got really bad we were at the farthest point we could get away from the school if that makes any sense at all! So our Captain had to make us all stop at a store so he could take a piss! It got the whole team in hysterics! I think it was definitely worth it!

Nothing much happened on the way back except for all of the sniggering you could hear from the back parts of the line. As well as from myself! I got at least a glare every ten or fifteen seconds! It was awesome! Oh how the mighty have fallen.

We did get a small punishment for being late just a lap around the field nothing too big! We did skill work after that. Then field training (position training). Then we did a full team scrimmage. This was where the fun started. Coach Matsushita had a rule today. He said that it was in order of the "Holidays", personally, I think that it was ongoing punishment for us being late on our run. But putting my feelings aside, he said that we had to "Celebrate" every time we scored a goal. Here we go; I'm going to give you a Matsushita quote! "Every time you kids score a goal, you have to go run to the corner and celebrate." We all gave him this blank stare like we didn't know what he was talking about. He just smiled at us. He then said that he didn't mean the whole team, just the person who scored. We then understood what he was saying. He then saw that we weren't going to "Celebrate". To tell us that we had to, he then said "if you get the lowest score, then you have seven miles, fifty pushups, fifty crunches, and a two game suspension from the team.

We then got serious about the game. He saw that again we weren't going to "Celebrate". He spoke up to us "and if you don't Celebrate, the goal doesn't count." Then everyone's faces were contorted. Except my gorgeous face, it can't contort.

When we finally started the game, it was intense. This wasn't your normal game, these were five on fives. You had two minute rotations, winner stays on. I was in the first game, Team Shige verses Team Tatsuya. One of my team members was the first to score off an easy give and go. He ran into the corner and started dancing like an idiot. He was jumping up and down and shaking his ass. It was pretty funny.

The next person to score was me. (Who couldn't guess that?) I scored off of a through pass by the teammate that scored last time. I then ran into the corner and started stripping. All of the girls started screaming. They just love me, I know! When I got my shirt off, Tatsuya just stared at me. His face turned red and he then screamed at me. He told me to stop crowd pleasing and to get back to the game. I then told "Tatsu-bon" that he was part of the crowed so why not please it. Matsushita laughed and told me to get back to the game. I did.

Then the next person to score was Tatsuya. He then ran into the corner, not to cheer or strip, but to pose. Who knew he was so conceited? He strutted around the corner like he owned it (probably the only thing he has ever really owned in his life...well aside from a pair of pants...) and then ran back and got serious. Matsushita blew the whistle and my team won. Three other games were played during our own, and the next team and last team was Kazamatsuri's.

This game had a quick start to it with a nice tap and a lot of possession. Shou's team was first to score, and it was by none other than Shou himself that scored. He ran over to the corner and did a happy dance, (the dance consisted of a shake of the ass, a spin on the ground, a spin in the air, a jump in the air, a fist punch, and a wagging finger spin. It was in that order too!) Cheered for the goal (not himself) and went back to the center of the field.

The next goal was another one by me! (Who could've known?!) It was off of a quick series of passes a short, short, long combo. This time when I went tot the corner, I didn't strip. I did a provocative/interpretive dance. Tatsuya stared at me the entire time. I laughed. Matsushita gave another loud laugh and told me to stop crowd pleasing again. I was "Distracting the captain." The whistle then blew for the second time. We knew the game was over and tied. Tatsuya's team lost and Matsushita said that the punishment was only a joke to make us "Celebrate". He then told us that it was all on tape.

_ I wonder what I could do with that tape..._

** Should I continue this? I'm not sure I should leave it here or clean it up with another chapter. I only want ONE request to continue and I will! JUST ONE PERSON! (That's all it takes!) This is all from Shige's POV. This is also a true story. Except I was Shou! That was my dance! And the person who did Shige's dance really was crowd pleasing! HA! HA! **

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **_


End file.
